1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved water distilling apparatus characterized by provision of vertically stacked components, i.e., the unit is designed to present an uppermost water storage tank, an intermediate boiling tank, and a lowermost condenser. In addition, the invention includes provision of a water conditioning apparatus positioned downstream of the main solenoid-operated water valve of the distiller so as to isolate the conditioner from normal water line pressures and to minimize the size of the conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for the purification of drinking water have been proposed in the past, both in the context of home use and in larger systems. Broadly speaking, such devices have generally involved filtration with activated carbon or the like, reverse osmosis through semipermeable membranes, or distillation. The latter approach has typically been used the least, especially in home purification systems, because of the rather complex equipment involved in home distillers. To the extent that these devices have been employed, however, they have typically been in the form of a rather large cabinet housing a side by side boiling tank and condenser, with a lower storage tank. Such a distiller arrangement is not space efficient, can be difficult to clean, and cannot be located out of doors. The latter factor can be significant, especially in hot climates, inasmuch as distillers can give off significant heat during operation thereof.
Minerals contained in distiller feedwater can also become concentrated in the boiling tank as distillation proceeds, resulting in the deposition of scale on the inside of the tank and heating element. This must be removed regularly by mechanical or chemical means to keep the distiller operable.
Some prior distillers employ automatic valves that regularly drain the contents of the boiling tank to reduce such scaling. While they are partially effective, scaling does occur and periodic cleaning is still required. It is recognized that the use of softened water greatly decreases scale formation due to sodium salts having much greater solubilities than calcium and magnesium salts. Whole-home water conditioning systems are expensive and complex due to the volume of water they must soften, the need for automatic recharging equipment, and a requirement for them to withstand static mains pressure.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need in the art for an improved distilling device which avoids the aforementioned problems and provides a water distiller suited for home use. Additionally, the functionality of such a distiller would be greatly improved by the optional addition of a small dedicated water conditioning apparatus.